Bet You Can't
by Moneybags
Summary: The story of a girl who just tries to get by, she meets some of the newsies and gets into some trouble with them. (not a good summay.)


****

~ Inspired by "Lifestyles" by Good Charlotte ~

"I bet you can't!" the girl sneered at me. 

"Yeah? How much?" she just gave me a really blank look. 

"What do you mean 'how much'? You think I would actually pay you to do that?" I have to admit she caught me here. What is in this for her? 

"Fine." I sighed, and agreed to our deal.

~*~*~*~

I really don't know why I do these things. Everybody takes me as the quiet, shy girl who goes along with everyone and doesn't have an opinion and then I have to go blow my identity. Me and my big mouth. I almost wish that I couldn't talk. 

So my group of *friends* were picking on these two little kids, the same age as my two brothers, while we were walking in Central Park some Monday afternoon. That was the last straw, I just couldn't take these snobs anymore. They were always picking on the clearly lower class kids, the dirty ones who have nothing or no one. And since I was the quiet one, I never bothered to stick up for the others. 

But I had to open my mouth. 

__

"Would you leave the kids alone? Just 'cause they're not clean and rich and *pretty* like you, Jeanelle, doesn't give you the right to ruin what they have left." Everyone was pretty shocked that those words came flying out of my mouth, but I wasn't anywhere close to being done. _"And the rest of you, I thought that you guys had some dignity to say enough is enough. But I guess you don't. Jeanelle, pig,"_ I spat directed to her,_ "I wouldn't say anything if I were you, you'd only disgrace yourself in front of your loyal followers." _I was revealing a side of me that my so-called friends had never seen, a side dripping with disrespect and sarcasm. _"I think that was the first time someone has sank to that level and insulted me like that." _She said each word slowly, I guess still in shock. _"It won't be the last, I assure you." _I would do anything to have a picture of her face as she walked away, all her friends still following, not wanting to be permanently exiled.

I turned around to find the two kids in shock, but then I spotted a girl my age, looking furious and had a death glare on me. _"We may not be rich like ya, but we still have honor. We ain't helpless an' we don' need help from the likes of ya." _She grabbed the kids behind her, and pointed them off in the distance of a guy, who I assumed to be a friend and a newsy, considering the stack of his papers. 

__

"I'm sorry, I just hate that girl, and she's been picking on so many … people, I just couldn't-" Rudely she cut me off, not even letting me finish what I was going to say. 

__

"Just don' even finish. I don' wanna hear what ya gotta say. Ya don' know what it's like, an' I'd rather ya be pickin' on us than stickin' up far us."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I was really at my end, what more do people want from me? I get yelled for not sticking up, and then when I get the courage to, I get yelled at for that! Geez, make up your mind!?! Too frustrated for words, I headed in the direction of home. 

I didn't say a word to anyone at home about what had happened, and acted as if everything was alright. Hey, as long as my homework was done and the dishes washed, my family could probably care less.

~*~*~*~

The next day in school was horrible, I wouldn't talk to them and I could hear them whispering about me behind my back. I knew that this would happen, it happened to one of the other girls in the group, only for different reasons. She had been having an affair with Jeanelle's boyfriend. Anyway, she was a slut and since I'm quiet and most people don't even know that I exist, I thought I had no one to talk to or eat with at lunch. I know, it doesn't seem like a big deal, but the little things count. Sometimes the big ones count too, but never as much as the little things. 

Our school is co-ed, but I have only 2 guy *friends,* and they are cowards and don't stick up for anyone. They've been dating the snob-pig girls, but never bothered to ask me. Anyway, I guess some people must have heard about what happened yesterday in the park, because several people made a few remarks about that. Some were good, but I still think that all the comments (save two) were all in fun. So this guy that's in our grade comes up to me at lunch and points to the table and asks me if anyone is sitting here. He is kind of a bum at our school, not really poor, but lower middle-class, and smart. He dressed kind of weird, but I figured that I might as well get used to hanging out with these kind of people. 

I said no, and slid over. He asks me if I was at Central Park yesterday, and I didn't feel like lying, so I just blurted out what happened. That's probably the most he'll ever hear me talk. But he was cool about it, he just sat there and listened , really listened, while he was eating. 

After that it was kind of awkward, like we had nothing more to talk about. I guess we didn't. Before it was time to go back into school, he got up and left, toward a small group of guys. I didn't follow him, but I watched him from the corner of my eye. I think they were newsies. I only think that because they had a lot of papers. I turned away from them, and finished my lunch that I didn't eat. I could feel their eyes on me, and then I think my face turned red. Luckily, we were called in and I hurried inside to my seat. 

The afternoon was nothing different, until school was let out. Normally, I would ditch my sister (unfortunately we went to the same school, it was for the older kids, there is another school a couple blocks down for the little kids.) and go with my friends to do anything that they did. But since the circumstances were different, my sister was sick and didn't go to school today, so I had to go pick up her work from her teacher. And then I had to go and get my brothers. That was an adventure. 

When I finally got to John and Matthew's school, it was a mess. There were parents everywhere and kids screaming and running around. It took John and Matthew a while to find me, because they were used to looking for Laura. I ran into David there, apparently he has a brother, Les, who is in his last year at that school. And then I saw them; the same couple of guys that David was talking to before at lunch. 

"Fancy seein' you here." David tried to get out of the crowd, and turned around to make sure that I had gotten through the mass of people. "Didn't know that you had brothers."

"Yeah, well my sister normally picks them up but she's sick today." I said absentmindedly.

"I see." David led me over to the guys, who all looked suspicious to me. But then again, most people look suspicious to me. "Here she is."

"So," a boy who looked around 17 said, "I hear tha' ya've been givin' one 'f my newsies trouble."

"What?" I was shocked. "I never give people trouble, except for my parents, teachers and my sister, but that's besides the point and you don't need to know that." I grabbed both John and Matthew's hands tighter, ready to just go home already. It's been a long day.

"You mean ta tell me tha' ya weren't in Central Park yestiday?" He said, moving closer to me.

"I never said that." I backed up, I think I'm claustrophobic. "If you call standing up for two little kids giving one of *your* newsies trouble, then yeah … I guess I did whatever you think I did."

"Yup, she's th' one." Another boy said. 

"Excuse me," I was getting really fed up with these people. I knew I should have just ignored David when he sat down. "Do you think that there is any possibility that I could leave? You've obviously found me, whatever I did. So could you beat me up so I can live the rest of my life in my misery? Thank you." I turned to leave, but found the first boy holding onto my arm.

"Where do ya t'ink ya goin'?" 

"Think about what I said … HOME. And could you please let go of my arm?" 

"Jus' don't mess wit' people who don't concern you." He gave me a glare. I hate it when people do that.

"Then take your own advice and let go of me."

"It does concern me when one 'f me newsies complains 'bout some rich snob (well she used a different word but since ya's a *lady,* or at least thought ya were, I won't use it.) pickin' on her, then it is me business." 

I noticed that the area cleared out a lot, and so with him still holding onto my arm, I just sank down to the steps, letting my brothers go play at a small park across the street. He let go of my arm, and I started telling him and all his friends and David the whole story again. I kinda feel bad for them, they had to listen to me go on and on. "Now that you know all the events that have taken place in the past day, can you please just kill me now?? Then all the worlds problems would be solved." 

"If tha' was awl I had ta worry 'bout, then I'd be set!" One short newsy said, quietly to one of his friends. I just glared. I think that if John and Matthew weren't around, I would have charged at him. 

The leader of this gang turned around and muttered something like "Shut up." He paused and then looked thoughtful. 

Finally David spoke up. "Jack, she's had a rough day, can we settle this later?"

"Yeah, I guess ya right." He held out his hand to help me up, but me being myself I refused. "Ya're off th' hook, Miss …" he trailed off, watching me. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch ya name."

"You didn't."

"But I gotta know who ya are." His eyes gleamed with something that I didn't like. 

"Get used to disappointment, Jack." Hoping that I was finally getting rid of them, I called John and Matthew over to me, and they came running. "Come on guys, we're going to go home." And on a second thought, I turned around. "Not like you were going to do anything, anyway."

I have to open my mouth. But I was asking for that one. Jack came over, pulled a knife on me, but thanks goodness for David because he came up and pulled Jack back to their group. I was shaking as I left them.

I swear, if I got the chance I don't know what I would do to Jack, he bugs me so much. At least I think that's what his name is. That's what David called him anyway. As I was walking home, I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed. But I kept on looking behind me, not obvious or anything, but I didn't see anyone so I figured it was safe to go home. 

~*~*~*~

My life at home is no different from the normal person's, I go home, do some homework, do dishes and clean. I'm 17-year-old girl and I don't have a job. I do baby sit for some people, but nobody has asked me lately, so my parents say that if I don't get a job in the next 2 weeks that they are going to find one for me. I tried to tell them that no 17-year-old girl that I know of has a job, but they didn't listen. Oh well, so tomorrow after school I have to start looking for one. 

School the next day was boring, until the lunch break. David came over to where I was sitting, and started to apologize for yesterday. "I'm so sorry about all of that … Jack gets out of hand a lot of time … I didn't even know that he had a knife, let alone carried one with him."

"Yeah, it's okay … I guess." I took a sip of my water. "What was that all about though? I still don't get it."

"It's a long story, and since we have time I'll tell it to you. You see, my brother and I are newsies, and Jack is the leader of us Manhattan Newsies. The two kids that you stood up for in the park two days ago are cousins of one of the newsies. The girl who came up to you, Spin, was watching them. And Spin is just rude to everyone at first, she still hates me for some reason. So she told Jack about you, and then Jack talked to me and one thing led to another so when you told me what happened yesterday, I had to tell Jack. I honestly had no idea that Jack was going to do anything or say what he said yesterday." He paused, and looked around as if he wanted to make sure that no one head heard him. 

"So I have a question," I waited for him to look back at me, "How did you and Jack "settle" this yesterday after I left?" 

"I yelled at him, and I basically told him that I never expected him to pull a knife on you, and if I knew he had one, I would have never had brought you here. I just walked away after I yelled and Jack came after me, and said that he was really sorry." David looked around again. "He wanted me to apologize to you, but I figured he's a big boy and can do it himself. I told him not to come here though."

"Would you stop looking around? It's driving me crazy." I said, a little more snobbishly than I meant to say it.

"Sorry." He didn't say anything for the rest of the day. 

My sister was in school today, so I didn't have to get my brothers. Instead, I was supposed to go straight to some sewing store to see if I could get hired there. So at the end of the day, I got the paper out and headed for Missy's Sewing Shop. 

When I got there, the first words that came out of the manager's mouth was "You're Late." I tried to explain that I just came from school, but the excuses seemed to just make things worse. 

I don't think the interview went well … bummed out, I headed for Central Park, hoping, praying that there would be some store that had a Hiring sign out. No such luck. I was so bummed that I thought about not going home. But I quickly pushed that idea out of my mind. 

I heard laughter and glanced to where it came from. I saw a couple, the girl I didn't recognize, but I think I've seen the guy before. They looked so happy together, and once again I found my thoughts drifting to what it would be like to have a boyfriend all to myself. I sighed, still glancing at them. 

I must have been really lost in my thoughts to not even notice someone sit down next to me. When I finally snapped out of it, I started to move over to make room, but I just got up when I saw who it was. Jack. 

"Hey, what'sa matta wit' ya?" I just ignored him, and headed for a little Café across the park. He followed me. "Hello? Miss?"

I turned around. "What?"

"I jus' wanted ta say sorry 'bout yestiday, I don' know what got inta me. Dave got real mad at me, an' said ta apologize ta ya face, so tha's what I'se doin'. I don' have a knife, tha' I can promise ya." He held up his hands in surrender.

"What do you want me to say? Why don't you people leave me alone??" Come on, people. Enough is enough already.

Jack looked offended. "Well it's no reason tha' ya's friends left ya, I'se surprised tha' they stuck by ya tha' long!" 

"You know nothing!!" I was this close to screaming.

"Ya told me everyt'in yestiday, rememba?" Jack stated the obvious. 

Count to 10, I told myself. It didn't work, so I just stormed off. And he has the nerve to follow me! "Would you stop following me?" He didn't. "Don't make me go get a cop. I will, and you know it." 

Jack froze. Finally, one of my threats worked. He spun around looking for one in sight, and suddenly there seemed to be tons of bulls around. Fear shot through his eyes, and suddenly I had the power. "Please don't!" he panicked, and ran like there was no tomorrow. I saw some cop raise an eyebrow and another cop nod to him. The cop took off running after Jack, and the other cop headed towards me. 

But before I knew what was happening the short guy who I almost recognized grabbed my arm, forcing me to run with him, until we were *safe* in an alley. "What did ya do ta Jack?" He said, and then I remembered where I knew him. He was the short newsy who was with Jack. 

"You can't make me talk." I replied, testing him. He looked as if he was going to hit me, but he didn't. Instead he just hit the wall with his fist. I was like 5 inches taller than he was anyway. "So who was that girl that you were with?" I said, seeing how deep his patience went.

"Tha's me business, not ya's."

"And what makes this your business? I didn't see you there with Jack!" He said something back, and was getting kind of loud, loud enough that he didn't realize that a cop had made his way into the alley, blocking his escape. 

"Excuse me sir," The cop scared him so bad, he jumped 2 feet. Before I knew what happened, he was in handcuffs, and the cops handed me over to another cop who made sure that I got home alright. And I did. 

~*~*~*~

I didn't sleep well that night, I kept on dreaming that Jack was everywhere I went and he got arrested and then I was at a hanging, I shuddered as I realized it was Jack's hanging. Apparently he got arrested for following a girl. David was there, he wouldn't look at me, like it was all my fault. Suddenly, Jack's short friend is there looking at me with those sharp brown eyes. Thank goodness I woke up then. The tension was so great that I couldn't stand it anymore. I went back to sleep, having similar dreams. 

~*~*~*~

David didn't sit with me at lunch. So I sat by myself, which I hated. Those snobs came over and bugged me, tormenting me with comments, rude ones of course. Something about "that boy" as they looked pointedly at David, sitting by himself. So they had this great idea, if I went over and did something nasty to David, then I'd be back in the circle of friends. The thought of not being alone caught my heart, but then I realized that they weren't my true friends anyhow. "You guys aren't worth it." I packed up my stuff and walked over to where David was, on the ground. 

He didn't say anything, and I could only assume that he was really mad at me for some reason. "So…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. "How do you think you did on that English Test?" 

"Why are you here?" He demanded rather than asked. "Is this still some mean trick that your friends are having you play on me?"

"No, I left them. I hate those stuck up snobs; they aren't my true friends anyhow. They just used me."

"I don't care, leave me alone. Jack was right about you, even though I insisted that you were different from those girls. You are just as bad as they are, you're selfish, uncaring and-and-I forget what else. But it's not anything good, I assure you. You made Jack and Race get arrested, Jack for the rest of his life probably, and Race for a month. You've ruined enough already, it would have been better if we never had ran into each other." David took a breath, got his stuff, and went inside. 

Man, I feel horrible. All of a sudden I want to cry, but I can't. I think it's because I've lost my first true friend. It's quite depressing. And now I know that I can't, no matter what, go back inside that building. So where do I go? Laura won't notice that I didn't go back in, and I can go to Central Park and stay there a while and think things out. So I hid in the bushes, not caring about my clothes and what I'll look like when I come out. And when everyone left our little schoolyard, I crept out and made a run for the gate. I got out easily enough and headed for Central Park.

~*~*~*~

I wandered around, dodging cops when I could, they'd be sure to drag me back to school and that was the last thing I needed. I finally found a secluded place in the park, and sat down there. My thoughts danced around the park, thinking if where I could possibly get a job. Once I get a job, I can get out of this city. Away from the rude people and away from the dirt and filth … I got up and headed over to a small shop that was selling little knickknacks, for the rich people who have nothing better to do with their money. After looking around for several minutes, I decided that I could talk to the owner and ask for a job. "Hello?" I said walking up to the register. 

"Yes, Miss?" He put down some papers that he was filling.

"Are you hiring here? I've been looking for a job and-"

"No, we haven't been busy and are all hired up at the moment." He picked up the papers, and it seemed as if he was going to ignore me, so I walked out, rejected once again. 

Cleaning. The one thing I hated to do, but the only thing I might get hired for. I'll have to talk to my parents about it, although they'll probably object to it. At least I'm good at it. Maybe I can get hired as a maid some place, and a cleaning lady. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl whom I presumed to be Spin heading towards me. I quickly got up and headed towards my house, not wanting to get held up with her. 

Today is not my day. She caught up with me in no time, and grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Ya bitch." Her ice blue eyes froze over. 

"What did I do now?" I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear, I think she'd punch me without a second thought. 

"Ya deserve ta die, a lon' an horrible death. An' I will help an'one who wants ta." Her hands were clenched around a black walking stick. She mockingly said "Wha' did ya do now?" I guess she heard me. "Ya got 2 good newsies locked in jail!"

"I know, I know. David told me and he won't talk to me either. Is there anything that I can do to help?" I really was sincere; I don't think she thought I was. 

"Yeah, ya can go an' get 'em out." She spat at me and turned around, heading back to where ever she was coming from. 

Okay so what I am supposed to do? Chase after her to ask her where they put Jack and the other guy? She'd definitely knock me out and then what am I supposed to tell my parents when they see my black eye? 

I hate my personality. I talked to people passing by, asking them that if a kid got arrested, where would they be placed? They gave me weird looks, and I told them that this was for a school project. I finally got someone to tell me where he would be sent. Actually, it was a nun who told me. She said that her and some sisters were going there later to deliver some food to the boys, and she asked me if I wanted to come along, since it was for school and all. I figured that my parents couldn't care and I said, "of course I can come along, and thank you very much for having me."

She told me to follow her, she was meeting some sisters at a nearby church and from there they would be going to "The Refuge," as the boys referred to it. On my way there I learned a lot about how this system works, some of the boys can be freed for a certain amount of money, and other useful facts. There was only one juvenile jail for kids, and the prison for adult was out of the city, somewhere in New York State or in New Jersey. 

About an hour later we met up with the other sisters, and Sister Margarita introduced me to the others and how I was on a school project doing research on prisons. Bla bla bla, they talked about the same stuff that Sister Margarita and me talked about. Just the facts getting re-iterated into my head. 

We rode on a wagon to the "penitentiary", as they referred to it. There were several big baskets of bread, most of which looked to be stale. Once I got on the wagon, it wasn't far to the Refuge. I liked that nickname best. Anyway, it turns out that it really isn't that far from my house, I'm sure that it is slower walking, but still. I hoped I would be able to find my way back to the Refuge when I needed to. 

As we arrived there, a guard eyed me suspiciously, but the nuns told him that she was with us and that she wouldn't cause any trouble. He brushed me off and let us pass in through the gates. I shuddered as I thought what it might be like to live here. I saw some young boys peer through windows looking at their dinner. All of a sudden, I had no idea what I was doing here. I forced myself to go through with this anyway. I'm here on a *school project* I told myself. 

We unpacked most of the food, with little help from anyone else, and then set it up at little tables. Every person got half a loaf of bread, and a cup of water. Once it was all set up, some guards opened gates and boys of all ages came pouring in, going to any old table and salvaging their food. And then I saw him.

It looked as if he got beat up, had a black eye, and I don't want to know how many cuts and bruises. At least I know where he is; now all I have to do is find Jack. He looked up from his meal and saw me. Hatred poured from his eyes, and I had second thoughts about getting him out of here. Maybe he's better in here. But I have to get him out, I already told myself that I would and from what Sister Margarita told me, it's not that hard to bail people out. Speaking of the Sister, she tapped me on my shoulder and told me to grab a sack of bread and follow her. She informed me that we had to go feed the prisoners that weren't allowed to leave their cells. 

I wasn't supposed to say anything to the prisoners, but I couldn't help myself. They looked so lonely, their family, if they had any, probably didn't visit and they were totally separated from the rest of the guys. Some of the boys scared me, and some didn't. I think I will go back and help tomorrow. This is so much more educational than being in school. 

Apparently the sister thought I was doing a good job, so she let me do half of one floor while she did the other half. It was then that I saw Jack. He was in a little cell, looking out the window. "Jack?" I said, barely above a whisper.

Startled he spun around, and looked like the last person he expected to see here was me. I guess he's right. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I came to bail you out." I handed him his dinner. "And that other friend of yours. Just wait, I swear I will get you out of here." 

Another person who I don't think who believes me. Oh well, I left his cell and went to the next cell to deliver the next dinner. When I came out I saw Jack standing there, looking at me behind his closed cell door. His eyes told me not to get his hopes up; he's been let down too many times before. 

And that gave me a reason to fight.

~*~*~*~ 

Before I left for school the next morning, I made sure that I had the money that I put in my bag the night before. I had it, and I ran the rest of the way to school, since I was running a little on the late side. David still hadn't said a word to me, and I don't blame him for not talking to me. But hopefully that will change soon. My teacher, Mrs. Madison, didn't say anything about me not being there last afternoon, and to make up for it, I tried to pay attention in class today. 

As soon as school was over, I practically ran out the door, and wasting no time I headed to the Refuge. On the way there my thoughts again wandered (no surprise) back to my job dilemma. I asked my parents about cleaning, and shockingly they had no problem. I guess they are that desperate for me to start working. So on the way to the Refuge I kept a look out for places where I might get a cleaning job. 

But before I knew it, I was at the Refuge. Luckily there was a different guard there, the one from yesterday might have gotten suspicious, and I asked me if he could take me to an administrative office. He raised an eyebrow, and said, "Follow me." He led me into the building, up a set of stairs, and into an office. "What are you here for?" He asked me. "I have to at least know that before you can see anyone."

It was as someone had turned the off switch to my brain, and my mind went blank. "Uhh … I'm here to … change a … sentence." 

"Is this person in solitary confinement?" I think he was starting to disbelieve me now.

"No, he's not." I was sure of that one. 

"Okay, wait here while I explain your situation to management." He disappeared into another office, and before I knew it the guard came out and told me to go in. 

The officer at the desk stood up and shook hands with me as he introduced himself. "I'm Lieutenant Charlie Daniels. How may I help you?" He pointed to a seat, suggesting that I sit down. 

I sat down, being polite, and started to explain my self. "I'm here to fix a, umm, sentence. There was a horrible misunderstanding and I need to fix it." 

"That's what I've been told. What's his name?"

He got me here. "Honestly, I have no idea. I can describe him, or even point him out to you …"

"Maybe you should to explain yourself now." He took off his glasses and looked me in the eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess that would help. It was … several evenings ago when I got in this fight with him, not a violent fight, just a friend of a friend kind of fight. Some cop followed us into this alley and that's where he got arrested."

"You look like a good kid, who paid you to come and do this?"

I got up from my chair. "Excuse me sir. Nobody paid me to do this." I threw five dollars down on the desk. "I came here because it's a misunderstanding. Some people actually have remorse for what they've done. Not everyone is just in it for the money."

"Sorry miss, please sit down." He pointed to my chair. I sat down, not knowing what else to do. "Now that there is money on the line, I can do something about your friend. But I'll need more than just five dollars."

"How much do you want?"

"Twenty."

"Eight."

"Fifteen."

"Ten."

"Fourteen"

"Eleven fifty. And I'm not going any higher." 

"Deal." He stood up, and we shook on it. "Now let's find this friend of yours." I started to pick up my money, but he demanded a down payment. "There is paper work that is involved, and it needs a few days to be processed." 

I reluctantly put the money on his desk, and hoped that I had not made a mistake. He didn't seem like the guy who would cheat people that bad. After all, he had already gotten more than he wanted. 

He put the money in his drawer, then got up and held the door open for me. "The boys are eating now, I'll take you to a place where you can see them and they won't see you. You can point him out and I'll take care of the rest. Oh, forgot one thing." He went back to his desk on a second thought. "I need to know a little information about you."

My heart sank. I had hoped that I would be able to get around this, but … "Is there any way at all around this?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then suggested, "We could raise the price …" 

"How much?" I bit my lip … hoping and praying that he would be reasonable and not ask for anything to outrageous. 

"How does 2.50 sound to you?"

"1.50."

"Forget it then."

"Okay, I'll add on another $2.50 to the running total." I can only imagine what it was going to be like to get this Jack guy out. 

"Deal then. I'll take care of the rest. Now we can get to see your friend."

I nodded and followed him out of the office. He took me up another set of stairs and I followed him to an overhang that overlooked the dining hall in the Refuge. I spotted him almost immediately, and told Lt. Daniels. "That one? Short … has dark hair?" 

"Yeah, just took a drink." I replied, hoping he was looking at the right one. 

"Yup, got him." He scribbled something on a piece of paper, and told me to follow him again. We went back to his office, and he gave me a business card of sorts. It had his home address and his official title at work. Figuring that it would come in handy later, I stuck it in my pocket. "Before you go out, I'll have him pulled out, so you can double check that its him. Come back for him in 3 days, if you don't have the money by then, then don't come back at all."

"Yes, sir." And I followed him towards the exit. On our way there, we ran into another officer. Lt. Daniels told him, "Go get number 34, section 7 and bring him to the gate. If his section leader gives you any trouble, tell him I sent you. Got it?"

"Yessir. The other guard obviously held a lower position, seeing that he dropped what he was doing and rushed off to get this newest task done. 

"Jim, the exit gate!" Lt. Daniels called out to him. Jim (at least that's what I think his name is) nodded and disappeared behind a door. 

We were at the gate in no time, and not too long after us came Jim with my guy. He glared at me, probably thinking that I was up to no good and making his sentence longer. I wish I could tell him everything right now, but I can't … considering that most of it was a lie. I tried not to make eye contact with him, the last thing I needed was to have the Lieutenant think that it was a lie, and someone paid me to free him. 

I nodded to Daniels, and he broke the silence. "Thanks Jim, you can take him back now." He waited until after they were out of hearing range to ask me if that was him.

"Yes it is and I'll be back in 3 days, and thanks so much for all your help." He opened the gate for me and waved "bye" before shutting the gate and heading back to his office, most likely. 

Now _where_ am I going to find 7 dollars?

~*~*~*~

I sighed as I walked back to my house. I felt a massive headache coming on, I have a tendency to get those when I'm really stressed out. And I had a good reason to be this time. _At least my parents are letting me clean for money … _"Oh shoot!" I said out loud. Yet another thing I get to juggle now. I know my parents are going to ask me where all my money has gone, and they are going to want some … I'll just have to lie … as much as I hated lying to my parents. 

Hey, why not start cleaning now? I was passing a whole row of small, cramped houses, and I figured that I could go from door to door asking people if they are in need of a cleaning. So I stepped up to the first house and knocked on the door. 

A woman with very messy blonde hair answered the door, her eyes demanding the reason as to why I was here. "Umm, I was wondering if you needed a-"

And the door shut in my face. "Cleaning lady. Thanks, that made my day." I muttered as I walked to the next house. "Man, everyone should have doors slammed in their faces, it makes you feel soo good." I wiped the aggravated look from my face as I rang the doorbell of the house across the street.

"Hello?" A small child answered the door, and her mother quickly appeared from behind her. 

"Lucy! I told you not to answer the door!" she was holding a dishrag. "Can I help you Miss?" 

"I was only wondering, and I hate to disturb you, if you needed a cleaning lady or needed some help around the house."

She looked thoughtful about it, and then replied, "I'll have to talk to my husband, but can you stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'll come by right after school." I said, and she wrote down my name and said "see you tomorrow!" 

I felt like skipping back to my house, but I didn't have that good of a reason. She only said that she would talk to her husband; that didn't mean that I would get a job. 

Gutter picking. I could go there. But what was I going to find? 10 cents? I looked down at my clothes. They definitely weren't my best, and I could get them dirty. Well I could at least walk a couple of more blocks before I started. 

~*~*~*~

I bent down, looking for something shiny. I got a stick that was lying around and began to poke at the garbage below me. _Aha! Got something … looks like … a quarter!_ I got excited as I pulled the stick out and attached some sort of cup to the end. Back in the gutter the stick went, and with much trouble I finally got the shiny piece of metal in the cup. I shuddered before I started to sort through the contents of the cup, and it was worth it. Victoriously, I put the quarter I my pocket. I started to dig again, but was shocked as someone came up to me and poked me to get my attention. 

"How much do you need?" 

I was so startled he had to ask me again before I could respond. "Six dollars and seventy-five cents." 

"For what, girl?" this higher class person was so inquisitive … why do the people who have nothing to do with your problems always have to be so inquisitive?

"So my brothers and sisters can get a meal an' live in a shack." I lied. It came so easily, I didn't even realize that I was doing it. 

His face turned from a busy body to one that had some compassion, and the tone in his voice softened. "Here you go, child." He said as he handed me all of his loose change and a dollar. 

"Thank you mister!" I didn't even look at the money, I just shoved it in my pocket and headed off to some other street. I found myself walking to Central Park, where I sat down on a bench and counted my total earnings for the day. It came to $2.87. 

I sighed, although I was happy. But I still had no idea how I was going to come up with $4.13. It's still better than 7 dollars. Maybe I could gutter pick tomorrow after school … my parents would ask about how my job search worked out today, and I'll tell them about that lady. 

I considered my other options. I wasn't so sure how good I was at pick-pocketing … but if I got caught then I could be thrown in the Refuge and that would defeat the purpose of pick-pocketing in the first place. I could … get some money from those rich snobs … they always leave money laying around. Well not out in the open, but I was friends with them so long that I knew where to look. 

I was pretty sure that my second plan would work, so I headed home. 

~*~*~*~

I got up early the next morning, and ran to school. Luckily no one was there, so I made my way to the back of the school building, where the snobs kept their stash of money. There were 2 entrances; the one that the snobs took (which is obviously more frequently taken) and the one that I just made (dodging barrels, boxes and trees). Just to be sure that no one would be there, I listened for voices before I headed to the back. I heard none, so I stealthily made my way between tree branches and over boxes. I figured that I could never be too safe, so I paused before I turned the corner. I peered out from behind the corner, and saw no one. "Just as I thought." I whispered to myself. I wasted no time in getting to the *secret brick* as they referred to their stash of money, and opened it. At first there was nothing, but upon closer inspection, I found out that the back was movable. I was concentrating very hard on getting the back out, knowing that they would be around soon to check on their stash. It's actually quite funny that no one has gotten to it yet. I mean, _everyone_ knows about it. I think everyone is just too sacred to try. Oh well. 

I had the back out in a couple of seconds, revealing 4 bags of money. They never changed anything, still had the same bags as last time. I got the bag from the very back, pulled on the ribbon to open the bag. It was full of quarters and dimes. _Yup, still the same._ I switched my bag filled with heavy items that resembled quarters, and put everything back the way that I found it. I started to go back the way I came, and as I turned the corner I looked back to make sure everything looked the same way that I left it. I mentally let out a sigh, now I just have to get back. I put the bag filled with money in my school bag, and made my way out quietly the way I came in. 

Before I left the school, I looked back once more, and you couldn't even tell that someone had slipped through the school building and the surrounding fence. I walked down the street, and let out a sigh, as I let my back lean up against a street light. I just now realized how bad my hands were shaking. 

"Miss?" I jumped like 3 feet, this guy scared me so bad. "I'm sorry, I didn' mean ta scare ya."

"No … problem." I was still trying to catch my breath. It was a boy of about 17, with blond hair and an eye patch.

"Would ya buy a pape?" He smiled at me, and I looked down to see him holding a pile of papers in his arm. 

"Blink!" Someone called to him, it was another boy but he was too far in the distance to see what he looked like. "That's the girl who I was telling you about!"

The boy stepped away, and waited for his friend to catch up. Low and behold, it was David. "Hi David." He didn't say anything to me. Big surprise. "Nice to see you too." I turned to the boy called Blink. "I'm sorry, I have no money." 

"That's okay…" He turned around and headed back down the street. 

"See you in school David." I turned around and headed back to school, giving up on David and his new friend. I would still show him, now I can get his friend out. And maybe Jack. 

I bought a pretzel on the way back to school, and I had calmed down a lot. My hands stopped shaking, and I had my sarcastic, pessimistic attitude back. I walked in as normal and sat down. I'm going to assume that those snobs had no idea that I had their money, because the whole entire day went by without them saying anything. And after school I headed out like normal, to that lady's house. 

When I got there, she welcomed me in and gave me a run down of what I had to clean and where everything was. "I guess this means that I have the job?"

"Oh course! We've been looking for a new cleaning lady. And when you're done, just come and get me, I'll be in the office." And she left me to my work.

It wasn't that bad, in fact she had a lovely house. I worked my best, maybe if I was good enough she might hire me for next time. I thought of what I was going to do tomorrow, it was my *day off.* and then in two more days I would have to go back to the Refuge and pay up. 

My thoughts wandered off for a little bit, but I brought them back occasionally. The whole job took me about 3 hours, I could feel her eyes checking in on me every now and then. After I was done, I went to the office, just like she told me. 

"Done?" I nodded my head. She put down some papers and came to inspect my work. "Looks like you've proved your worth. I'll talk to my husband Peter tonight and I'll have to see what he says. Can you stop by after school in Friday?"

Friday … 2 more days … the same day that I have to go to the Refuge. I'll work things out. "Sure I can."

"Oh, I'm so happy. The children that you saw yesterday go to their friends house on Tuesdays and Fridays, so then the house will be clear of the kids so you can work without being disturbed."

"Thank you, so much!" I started to walk out the door, but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry I forgot about this." She handed me an envelope and held the door open for me as I walked outside. "Bye!!" she called to me and I waved back.

~*~*~*~

I headed back to my house; I couldn't wait until I could count my money. Looks like I won't have to go gutter picking again. I almost skipped back, but the streets were too crowed to do so. I got to our house before 6:30, and made it home in time for dinner. And after dinner I went straight to my *room* and counted the money that I had in the bag. The grand total was $7.30. If I was alone in the house, then I think I would have cried out of happiness. And I almost forgot about the envelope I received for cleaning a house. I got it out of my bag, and opened it to find $1.50. Could this day get any better? I ran down to show my parents, and they were happy for me and told me to keep it, since it was my first paycheck. 

~*~*~*~

Thursday was pretty uneventful, considering that the snobs still hadn't suspected me for doing anything with their money, and David still wouldn't talk to me_. Just hang on 'til Monday,_ I told myself throughout the day. I just had to work out tomorrow; I hate over booking myself. I figured that I could go to the lady's house right after school, and then head to the Refuge. I just hope that I wouldn't be too late. 

~*~*~*~

The big day finally rolled around, and as I got out of school that day, I was nervous to say the least. I practically ran to the house, anxious to get a move on and get to the Refuge. 

"You get out of school early." She greeted me and invited me into her house.

"Yes, well I have something to do after I get done here, but it gets confusing." I said and walked into the living room, to find a man there.

"This," She pointed to him, "is Peter, my husband." 

He stood up and shook hands with me, saying "Nice to meet you. My wife and I both think that we would like to hire you as a cleaning lady, if that's alright with you."

I was shocked to say the least. "Of course it's okay with me." I managed to say, not knowing how the words came out of my mouth. 

"We'd need you here on Tuesdays and Fridays, after school to clean." She said. "And if you don't mind cleaning today…" She hinted.

"Not a problem."

"Sure? I know you said that you had something to do."

"Of course I can clean. This is more important anyway." Man, this always happens to me. I have to get to the Refuge before 7, and it's already almost 3 o'clock now.

"Well then," Peter spoke up, "we'd better let you to your work, right Elle?"

"Oh right. Do you remember where the stuff is from Wednesday?" Elle said. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Just do the same thing as Wednesday, then." I nodded as they disappeared upstairs. Quickly, I got out the broom and began the long task of cleaning the kitchen, and then the hallway, followed by two separate rooms. That alone took me around 3 hours, and I was just starting to clean up when I forgot about the bathroom. 

So I took out what I had put away, and thoroughly but quickly cleaned the bathroom. Just as I was putting everything away the second time, Elle and Peter came down, on cue once again. They thanked me, handed me another envelope, and *pushed* me out the door. 

Walking down the streets to the Refuge, I asked a passerby for the time. She said it was quarter to 7. I nearly jumped when she said that, and I ran the rest of the way to the Refuge. Lt. Daniels was on guard duty, either that or he was just waiting for me. "Didn't think I was coming?" I asked him when I saw the impatient scowl on his face. 

"C'mon." He ordered me, jerking his head towards the building, implying that I should follow him. I did, and I recognized the way to his office. "The money?" He quietly asked, still not showing any more emotion than that of annoyance. 

I put the small bag of money on his desk, and watched him as he poured the contents of it out and began to count it. "Very good." He said as the money went back in the bag and into his desk drawer. "All right, I'll bring you back to the main entrance and you stay there until I come back. Then I'll get you both out of here as fast as I can and the both of you can go your own ways." He leaned in closer to me, and added in a much quieter tone, "I think that the head of the Refuge is on to me, I have to make this go over without them thinking anything."

"Okay, I understand. Do you want me to hide?" He shook his head no, and then got up from his office and led me to the front gate. "Wait here, and if anyone asks you what you're doing, just say that you're my niece."

I nodded and watched him disappear. Luckily no one came up, I didn't even see anyone in the halls. Presently, Lt. Daniels came back with the short newsy, and wished me luck as he hurriedly pushed the both of us out of the gates. 

The newsy looked stunned and puzzled. I shrugged and turned right, figuring that this was all over now and would never have to see him again. Before I turned the corner, I looked back, waving to Lt. Daniels and seeing my short friend making his escape before someone tried to catch him again. I sighed and headed towards home. 

~*~*~*~

The next morning, I slept in; glad that yesterday was over. I got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to see what was for breakfast. "Morning." My mom said. 

"Hey. I think I'm going to Central Park today just to be there … and do some homework." I grabbed a roll leftover from last night's dinner. "Is that a problem with you?"

"No, just be home for supper." She reminded me. "And you're going to have to find another job, or get some more cleaning jobs, young lady. Cleaning someone's house twice a week isn't going to cut it!" She called after me. 

I had other plans though. I had a job, what more do my parents want? And if I do a good enough job, Elle might recommend me to someone. I figured that I could get my homework done, our teacher had assigned us an essay on the Justice System. And we had some other homework that I was going to knock out this afternoon. And what better place to do it than the park?

~*~*~*~

I finished the essay in no time at all; it was easy to do with all my experience from the Refuge. I was starting on my arithmetic when I heard an all too familiar voice some up from behind me. 

"How's that essay comin'?" David said, but I would hardly recognize him if he wasn't talking. 

"Hey you. Long time no talk. What are you doing?" I smiled, happy that he was talking to me.

"I'm workin', you didn't figure out that I'm a newsy yet?" He laughed and sat down next to me. 

"I guess I should have figured that out by now. The essay is done, and now I'm on to math." 

"Look, I really appreciate what you did for Race." David's tone got serious. "None of us would have thought that anyone was going to free him, let alone you. In fact 3 guys were going to break him and Jack out that night. Race met up with them and they all headed back to the Lodging House." 

"So that's his name … if you call it a name." I nodded in recognition. 

David laughed. "They are nicknames, Race goes to he racetracks all the time, he's always bettin' on some horse and that's his sellin' spot. That's how he got his name."

"I get it now."

"So…" he looked off in the distance. "Want some food? I'll treat."

"No, you don't have to pay for me, I can pay for myself. But I'd love to eat something." I packed up all my books and followed David. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked him as curiosity got the better of me.

"A place called Tibby's. It's kinda like the official newsies hangout." He went to a customer and sold them a paper. "They shouldn't be there though, it's still early."

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." In all honestly though, I was getting some butterflies in my stomach. If I thought that 3 newsies were intimidating … then I could only imagine what a whole room full of them would be like. Although I never said that newsies were intimidating…

We were there before I knew it, and when we walked in I felt eyes on me. _Just breathe and don't make eye contact._ Someone called out to David, and so he walks over there and sat down, of course sliding over and making room for me. I recognized the one newsie, the one with the eye patch and blond hair. 

"Hey fellas." David said. "I think you remember Blink." He said more to me than Blink and I did remember him. He was the one who called us over here in the first place.

"Hey there." He grinned and laughed. "Ya didn' jump this time." 

"Yeah, I was in a … situation then…" I trailed off.

David wasn't about to be rude, and so he introduced the other boy who was sitting there. "This is Mush, and I take it that the both of you know who she is."

Mush, a boy with curly brown hair, nodded. I think he's shy … but I'm shy when it comes to meeting new people so I shouldn't be talking. "So how'd ya do it?" Blink asked.

I thought for a moment, collecting my thoughts and figuring out where to begin. "It wasn't easy, but it started the day after Spin, I think, came up to me and called me a bitch for getting Race and Jack thrown in jail." I proceeded to tell them the whole story over lunch, including the parts on how I got the money. "But I'm only halfway done, I still have to get Jack out."

"Well you know the boys who tried to break out Race and Jack last night?" David directly asked me, and I nodded. "You're lookin' at 'em."

"The three of you, huh?" I thought for a moment. "I'm sure we all could get a plan together and put it into action." 

"I don' t'ink we'se can bail 'im out … if it was tha' much far Race I can't imagine what it's gonna be like far Jack." Mush stated.

"Good one, cap'n obvious." Blink elbowed him.

"Hey now guys, we got a lady here and we gotta get a plan going." David snapped them out of their fun. "Now what we _can_ do it is this…"

~*~*~*~

The plan was set, and we worked it out so if I played my cards right with my parents, then I wouldn't get in any trouble at all. It would all start out tomorrow afternoon, I'd have to hunt down the nuns that fed the boys their meals. From there, I'd have to find Jack, and then the keys that would get us to him later that night. Some how I'll have to find a way to sneak out around 10 that night, and meet the guys outside of the Refuge. From there I wasn't sure what exactly we were doing, but I could only guess and hope that it would work and I'd be able to get out of my house without any trouble. 

I noticed that a girl was watching us from the corner of the restaurant, I guess she figured that something was up because she came over to us. 

"Hiya Gin." Blink smiled, and slid over making more room for another person on the bench. 

"Hey …" She said absent mindedly, looking at David. "Are you going back to the Refuge for Jack?" 

"As a matter of fact, yeah. We were just talkin' 'bout it." David said, looking away. 

"I'm comin' wit' ya this time." Her face told me that she wasn't about to back down, and apparently David wasn't going to argue with her.

"Okay, I ain't gonna fight with ya now." David scratched his head, and then on a second thought introduced me to her. "Gin, this is Dianna, and this here is Gin, short for Nightingale. She's Jack's girl and will be joinin' us on his rescue tomorrow."

"Nice ta meetcha. Heard a lot 'bout ya, an' we all appreciate whatcha did for Race." 

"Some one say me name?" Another newsie walked up to our table, and looked shocked to see me there. "Hey guys and girls." 

"Hey Race." Blink got up from the table, and picked up his stack of papers, who was followed by Mush. "See ya later Dave, an' see ya tomarrow!" 

"Bye!" I called after them, and watched the two exit the doors, and Race and Gin sat down where Blink and Mush had been sitting.

"Race, how well do ya know the Refuge?" Dave asked, he looked like he had another idea.

"I lived there for t'ree days. I know it pretty well." He said, and he still hadn't looked at me, other than that shocked glance that he gave me two seconds ago. 

"Ya wanna help get Jack out? I got a plan goin' and I need some more help."

"Sure count me in! I'd go back for Jack." Dave started to explain the plan to Race and Gin, and they seemed to like it. 

"So," Race was talking to me, "ya are goin' back for Jack."

"Of course. I got him in there. I got you out, I still have to get Jack out." I almost didn't realize that he was talking to me, I was too busy thinking of excuses on how I was going to get out of my house tomorrow night.

"Well…" he paused awkwardly, "t'anks. It means more than ya know." I looked up at him for a moment, finding him looking back at me, same sharp brown eyes that haunted me all day long. Except this time they were filled with gratitude. 

~*~*~*~

"So where to now?" I asked David, we had finished lunch and said good-bye to Race and Gin, promising that I would see them tomorrow. 

"Where do ya wanna go?" David briefly looked at me, and then pulled his cap over his head to shield the sunlight from blinding him.

"Oh, doesn't matter. I really just need an excuse to get out of the house tomorrow night, and then I think I'm set."

"What time do your parents go to bed?" 

"Like 11." I sighed. "Don't worry about it though. I'll be there."

"Ya sure?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But thanks for asking anyway." I smiled at David and followed him as he sold the rest of his papers.

~*~*~*~ 

I woke up the next morning with my stomach churning. I got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water, hoping that the drink would allow me to sleep another hour or so. I climbed back into my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that I'd fall asleep, but no such luck. I sighed and decided to get up for good, and went down to make some breakfast for my family before we had to go to church. 

When we finally got to church, it was boring, as usual. When it was over, I told my parents that I was babysitting for someone's friends tonight, they had a party to go to and that they weren't sure what time they would be back. "I have a key," I told them, "So don't wait up for me."

I believe they bought it. Since we did nothing on Sunday afternoons anyway, I left the house to go take a walk, or so my parents thought. As soon as I was out that door and I turned the corner, I ran to the church where I saw the nuns meet up with the wagon. No sign of them. I sighed and ran to the Refuge, taking the longer but the same route that the nuns took. 

Just as I was about to give up, I saw the wagon a block ahead of me. I stopped running, but followed the wagon at a steady pace, and in no time I caught up with them. "Good heavens child! What is the rush?"

I tried to breathe slower, and hoped that they would buy my story. "I wanted to help you feed the boys again. It was a very educational experience and I would love to help you again. Especially because you didn't get much help the last time you were there."

"Of course you can come along. We always appreciate all the help we can get." Sister Margarita helped me up onto the wagon, and asked me why I was out of breath. I told her that I thought I missed the wagon, and hoped that I wasn't too late. 

There was some other small talk, and before I knew it, we were at the Refuge. I couldn't tell if I recognized the guard, but it wasn't Lt. Daniels. Before we passed through the gates, I saw David out of the corner of my eye and maybe someone else. 

Once inside the lunchroom, we began to unpack the food and it seemed as though there was more food than last time. And I was right, apparently on Sundays the boys get some meat along with their bread and water. I worked quickly, getting impatient and nervous about finding Jack's room. One of the sisters came up to me and told me that since I knew what I was doing that her and myself would deliver the food to the boys in solitary confinement. 

~*~*~*~

Jack's cell was on the 2nd floor, but I couldn't remember which half it was on. During church, I had scribbled a note to Jack about what to expect tonight just in case I didn't get a chance to stay in his cell. They must have moved him, because he wasn't anywhere on the 2nd floor. With only three floors in the Refuge, I could only hope that he was on the 3rd and final floor. 

~*~*~*~


End file.
